Truth or Dare
by ClaryAdeleFray
Summary: TID/TMI fanfic If Jem, Will and Tessa meat Izzy, Jace, Clary, Alec and Magnus for an interesting game of truth or dare...
1. Chapter 1

"Guys I have an idea" Izzy shouted, everyone turned to stare at her "let's play truths or dare!" She squeaked. "Truth or what?" Jem asked, "dare, Jem she said truth or dare" Will told him.

"Do you think they'd even know how to play?" asked Alec, "Alec, hon, I didn't know this game until I meet you" Magnus replied. "Ok so basically, someone will choose another person to ask 'truth or dare' the person they ask will choose. If they choose truth they answer a question. If they choose dare they do a dare. Of they don't want to to it they must take off one item of clothing, ok!" Issa told them "which means you three need more modern clothing" Clary said, pointing at Will, Jem and Tessa.

"Alex and I will take, Jem and Will. You to take Tessa" said Jace. Within moments everyone had left the room except Magnus "Sure hon, I'll wait here" he murmured to himself. After 5 minuets, the group of people where gathered in a Circle, Will, Jem and Tessa complaining about the lack of clothing.

"I'll start" Izzy announced "truth or dare... Jace." She said. Jace looked down to Clary, who was sitting in his lap, she giggled as he whispered something in her ear. He looked up and said to Izzy "Dare".

"Ok, I dare you to. Hmm. Sway cloths with Alec for the rest of the game" Izzy said with a giggle, Alec groaned. They both disappeared, and can back minuets latter. "Alec you pants are going up my butt" Jace wailed, while pulling a face. "Well you could swap cloths again and take off a shirt or something-" Izzy began, but was cut short "No" it was Magnus "he's hot in my boyfriends cloths" Alec hit him. Will and Jem turned their heads to look at Magnus, who was the only person they really knew in the room "Boyfriend?" they said in sink. Tessa giggle, which was the first thing she had really done since she arrived.

"Ok Alec, truth or dare?" Jace said hoping he said dare. "Truth" Alec replied, "Dam you, I could have dare you to swap your cloths with me." Jace wailed again "Fine then, how many times have you slept with Magnus?" Alec's face went red, "Isn't that a personal question" Tessa asked, "not int this game, Tessa" Clary replied. Alec mumbled something "come again" said Izzy "Imayhavesleptwithhimalmosteverynightthismonth" Alec said very quickly. An echo of ohms filled the room.

"Magnus truth or dare?" Alec asked, "dare" Magnus replied, "kiss me" said Alec, Magnus looked relieved, and kissed him. Magnus drew back "Mr. Herondale, truth of dare?", two answers came "truth" said Will, "dare" said Jace. "Sorry dear boys I forgot you two have the same last names, I meant Will", "Truth" Will said. "Will, Will, Will how May times have you slept with someone", Will shock his head "No, personal question" he said as he slipped one shoe off.

**A/N-let's say 5 reviews for the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Not very revealing, are you William?" Magnus said plainly, Will shock his head "No. My personal business is mine and mine alone" Will said "Miss Gray, truth or dare". Isabelle and Clary let out a giggle, "Why so formal Mr. Herondale?" Alec said, in a mocking tone. Everyone burst out in laughter, except Tessa, Will and Jem. "Truth" Tessa replied.

"Tessa" Will flinched slightly at the word "Tessa, why are you so quiet today? No that's not my question-" "Yes William" Magnus interrupted "it is your question". "My Aunt brought me here when I was younger" Tessa trembled. Everyone looked at her, snickering. Tessa cleared her throat "Um, Magnus. Truth or dare" she said. "Dare" Magnus replied, Tessa had no idea "I don't actually know what to say" she whispered to Izzy, who was sitting next to her. Izzy whispers something in her ear, "Ok" Tessa's voice shock "Give him a piggy back ride and do it ok the street" she was pointing to Alec, whose face was bright red.

With in moments they were all crowded on the busy footpath. Alec jumped up on to Magnus back, Clary giggled, "What?" Alec said sharply, "that looks wrong" Clary pointed out. "They probably do that all the time" Jace said, Magnus turned around and walked towards Jace, Alec reached out from above Magnus and slapped Jace across the face, Magnus looking satisfied turned and started walking down he street.

Almost all of the little kids screamed when the walked past, all of the adults hurried their kids away. On their way back to the group of people, Magus and Alec where startled by someone behind the yelling " a" it was Simon. "Simon!" Izzy squealed when she saw him.

"Will, Jem and Tessa. This is Simon my boyfriend" Izzy said as they all walked inside, "Simon we are playing truth or dare" Clary called, when there was no reply she looked over to see where he was. He was kissing Izzy.. Again. "Hm" he said when they broke apart "Truth or dare, sounds good" he said as they all sat down in a circle, Izzy sat on Simon lap and Clary snuggled in to Jace's lap.

"Truth or dare, Clary" Magnus said, with out a moment of thought she said "dare". "Ok, I Dare n you ok play seven minuets in heaven" Magnus said. She smiled and grabbed Jace's hand pulling him up, "With him" Magnus said, pointing to Simon. She moaned.

**A/N- so I'm running out of dare and truths. So I can this story up or can PM me or review, with some idea for dares, truths, people you want to see doing certain things. And thanks for the great reviews. Next update at 10? **


End file.
